


Love You but Not Like That

by darknesscrochets



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Character Study, Double Drabble, Focused on aromanticism, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers for S4, hamid looks at society’s expectations of gender and romance and says no thanks, spoilers for RQG 179
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknesscrochets/pseuds/darknesscrochets
Summary: Surrounded by friends, Hamid thinks about love.RQG AroAceingTheLine Week -- Prompt: Discovery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Love You but Not Like That

It occurs to Hamid, as he’s sitting down to breakfast atop a giant bear, surrounded by friends and comrades, that this is the happiest he’s been in some time.

He looks at Cel, flirting with Barnes, and raises an inquiring eyebrow. They wink back, and he smiles. Hamid turns towards Azu and Kiko, unconsciously leaning against each other as they eat; then towards Zolf, sitting with Oscar. There’s a few inches of space between them, but it doesn’t feel strained, the way it sometimes had at the inn or on the ship.

Just a few months ago, he might have--not begrudged his friends their close companionship, but felt a pang of jealousy. 

One he forced himself to feel. Hamid’s family never pushed him towards romance, but his schoolmates often did. It’s taken time to shake free of their expectations, to examine his own feelings, free of what society might think.

Looking at his friends pairing up, he doesn’t feel like he wants to have something like that for himself. He’s happy to be where he is right now: surrounded by friends who want him to be a better person than who he was.

He doesn’t need romance for that.


End file.
